nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
World of Chaos
]] The World of Chaos is one of the three realm of the Trinity of Realities which was created as a result of the The First Armageddon. The realm is known for its balance between light and darkness as well as the fact that it is the birthplace and current home of the humans. Like any of the three realm, the World of Chaos was ruled over by a very powerful being who became known as Aesir, The God of Chaos. Aesir created the reality of the World of Chaos with its eyes but he eventually gave them to humanity out oof pity for their feeble nature and lack of free will which resulted in the spliting of Aesir in two entity: Loptr and Loki. The eyes of Aesir became known as the Eyes of the World and were entrusted to the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. Eventually, the humans forgot about their origin and their chaotic nature and began to live their lives without realising that their realm was not the only one. Humans The Humans are the dominant species of the World of Chaos, they are by themselves very weak creatures but since Aesir gave them the Eyes of the World they obtained something that neither the Angels of Paradiso nor the Infernal Demons had: free will. Most humans are unable to see the creature living in the other realms as they lack the necessary "spiritual energy" to do so but if one possess enough of this "spiritual energy" they can be trained in the magical arts and becomes either a witch or a sage. Known Humans *Enzo *Antonio Redgrave *Luka Redgrave *Rodin (disguise) Umbra Witches/Lumen Sages The Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages are the protector of the World of Chaos as they were entrusted with the Eyes of the World by their God. They have a contract with an entity from another realm and are given enormous powers and eternal lives in exchange of their souls. They were almost entirely wiped out during the Clan War and the Witch Hunts. Known Umbra Witches *Bayonetta *Jeanne *Rosa *Umbran Elder Known Lumen Sages *Balder Aesir, The God of Chaos Aesir is the God of Chaos and the one tasked with the role of rulling over the World of Chaos. He was split in two entities when he gave the Eyes of the World to humanity, Loki represent his good part while Loptr represent his evil part. After the split, Loptr began to want to become Aesir once more and used the evil in the human hearts to retrieve his lost power and get back the Eyes but he was ultimately defeated when Loki used "nothingness", the true power of Aesir to destroy the Eyes leaving the future of the World of Chaos to humanity's free will. Aesir is also the one who created the Remembrances of Time and the original Golem which was then copied by the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages to be their personal guardians. Category:Bayonetta locations Category:World of Chaos